


A Better Outcome

by lillylover89



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: "Original" Species, F/M, Fluff, Original Character Self-insert Garbage, Sappy, Sweet, multiple OCs - Freeform, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little date results from a different outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly for myself, but it's one of the best things I've written so... Empaths are meant to be a benevolent species and they're not meant to be scrutinized closely for moral reasons. *shrugs* Just enjoy the silly fluff and ignore the stupid real-life implications! XD Much sappiness awaits within!  
> Also if you're wondering I chose the name Audrina just because it's a pretty and unusual name.  
> Oh and please tell me if there are any mistakes that I've overlooked. I really tried to make it the best I could. :3

Lord Hater sighed heavily as he fiddled with the silverware while Wander and Sylvia watched from afar. They watched as he called Peepers, whining and complaining about being stood up and wanting to go home. After saying what all he wanted to do, including destroying the planet, Wander and Sylvia came up with their not too terribly brilliant plan for a replacement date. Right as Sylvia was about to announce her “situation”, a small curvy Empath walked up to Lord Hater with a sad smile on her face. She explained how she had been stood up before as well and how she could feel his pain. He was rather intrigued when she revealed that she was also a pansexual and soon after that they were talking enthusiastically about a variety of subjects as Wander and Sylvia watched on. Wander was of course cooing about the new couple while Sylvia was completely floored that anyone would even like talking with Lord Hater. Once dinner was over Lord Hater tried to weasel out of the bill and the Empath smiled softly as she said, “I don’t have any money on me since I was stranded here by an ungrateful client.” Lord Hater inquired rudely what she meant by client and she chuckled, “Well I am an Empath as you know. I was hired to tell someone whether or not they had a connection with someone. When I told them who the person was into they yelled at me and left me here.” Lord Hater frowned as he said, “Well that’s a bummer. I was told that the princess would be paying for dinner so I didn’t bring money.” The waiter cleared his throat and said, “The princess has a habit of doing that. It’ll go on her tab so you are free to go.” The two smiled and the Empath thanked the waiter for being so kind while Lord Hater went to start the car. That was the end of what Wander and Sylvia saw of the couple for that night.

Lord Hater brought the Empath, Audrina, to his ship so he could pick up some money for the carnival and she agreed to stay in the car. While waiting for Lord Hater to come back she began humming a small tune that had the power to help cheer up anyone around her. This included Lord Hater when he came out of the ship and they began the short drive to the carnival as she explained more about how her powers worked. If she hummed certain tunes they had a small residual effect on those around her and naturally she emitted a small frequency that made anyone around her feel more inclined to be sympathetic to other’s plights. Lord Hater frowned as he explained his career as a villain and how he felt fulfilled when conquering planets and the thought that her frequency might be changing him was a bit disturbing. She smiled as she said. “No my frequency only brings out what is already there. If I was around a sociopath, they wouldn’t be affected at all by my natural frequency. No, I would have to be singing directly to them to even do anything with their core beliefs and that is a temporary effect at best. If I tried to make someone do something against their will that didn’t benefit more than one species, I’d be breaking several Empath laws and I’d be killed on the spot if I tried to make anyone harm anything.” They arrived at the entrance to the carnival and Lord Hater brought the tickets with a smile. He asked, “So you haven’t tried to change anything about me?” He had a slight tremble in his voice and she smiled comfortingly as she said, “Nope. I’ve only brought what was buried to the surface. You do have a kind side to you and that doesn’t make you weak at all. In fact, to be a villain and still have that kindness inside that means you are stronger than most anyone I’ve ever met. Do you truly wish to harm anyone?” When she asked that she stared into his soul as he answered and she smiled as she saw the true answer. He had spouted something insecure about being an epic villain so of course he wanted to hurt people and why would you even ask such a silly question. She gently pulled his collar so he leaned closer and she stood on her tippy toes so she could kiss his cheek. This of course made him blush intensely and start stuttering cutely as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on while she giggled. She grabbed his hand and said, “Calm down. I only kissed you on your cheek.” She teased him lightly about it and thankfully he took it nicely albeit a bit defensively.

He tried to win her something at the bottle toss and the ball bounced toward her. She caught it reflexively and Hater yelled at the vendor about the game being rigged while she tossed the ball gently at the bottles which of course did nothing. The vendor began laughing nervously as Hater’s hands began glowing and Audrina said, “I think you should try making it more fair. Please?” The vendor scowled and she began singing a light tune that would make him feel a bit more receptive to the idea. He nodded finally and wrenched the bottles from the glue and set up a new game. Hater grinned as he said, “Wow. Influencing the carnival staff, eh? Pretty evil if you ask me.” She chuckled as she said, “Shush you! It’ll wear off pretty quickly so get to tossing big guy.” He chuckled as she elbowed him and he threw the ball with greater success this time. They walked away with a large stuffed animal of indeterminate species and they laughed as they poked light fun at each other. They rode the Ferris Wheel together holding the stuffed animal between then as they talked about their favorite video games and how they both liked the dunk O-reo cookies in water. After they got off the ride they began talking about Mine-Craft and Terraform arguing lightly about the merits of either game over the other then chuckling about how they both hated parts of both games.

They decided to go to the top of Exclamation Point and set out a blanket so they could stare at the stars. She pointed out the small dot of her planet and he pointed out several dots that he had conquered then dots that he had tried to conquer that either resisted too much or Wander got in the way or something else went wrong. He glanced over as she pointed out a few local constellations that she knew and instead of looking at them he looked at her sparkling brown eyes, her sweetly shaped lips, and he frowned as he saw her scars. They were small curves that he identified as bite marks of some smallish mammal and that was when she looked at him with a smile as she asked if he was listening. He blushed as he looked away quickly and began trying to answer making her giggle softly. She said, “I know you saw them. They aren’t always the first thing people notice, but I know they are a bit hard to miss. The ones on my cheek are from a species on my planet that are kept as pets. I was a little kid when I was attacked by my friend’s family dog and well I don’t remember because I was really young, but apparently the doctor didn’t give me enough pain meds so I was crying as he stitched my face. The one in the middle of my lip is from a species that the small pasture next to our house kept for food and a male attacked me while my parents were dealing with the family pet who was dying. Dad was digging a hole to bury it and mom was comforting it and they both thought the other was watching me. Mom remembers me screaming and dad remembers me being paralyzed in fear. He kicked the thing away from me and well I was bleeding.” She laughed lightly as she told the next part of the story and Hater just watched her already feeling warm fuzzy feelings for the petite Empath. Once she was done chuckling she looked over at him and said, “You want to know something morbid?” He nodded dreamily and she giggled as she said, “My first name was from the title character of a book that mom thought sounded pretty. In the book the character had some serious problems like thinking she was the little sister of herself and some other really dark things. My middle name is Sara and it’s a memorial to a cousin of mine that died as an infant of crib death. My last name is Harper and it doesn’t have any dark meaning attached to it.” She smiled sadly as she told him about how when she was young she thought her middle name was actually the name of a character in a series of movies she liked. They chuckled a bit about that and then a comfortable silence rolled in as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Some time passed while they stared at the stars and they slowly inched closer together until they bumped together. They blushed as they looked at each other in surprise and they started laughing as they realized how silly they were being. The laughter died away leaving them smiling at each other and they gently reached for each other’s hand. They blushed again as they held hands and they laughed lightly again as they looked back at the stars while they simply held hands. Eventually they both sat up slightly achy from laying on the ground and Hater helped Audrina stand up. They stretched groaning softly then they looked at each other and as a comet passed by, they leaned towards each other meeting in a sweet chaste kiss. It ended quickly, but it was incredible enough to make them blush as they smiled. Hater couldn’t resist jumping around laughing like little kid that just got what they wanted and Audrina laughed lightly as she said, “This night has been amazing. We should definitely do this again!” Hater grinned as he got on his knee and pulled out a box as he said, “Maybe every night for the rest of our lives!” Audrina’s jaw dropped as she tried to process what was going on and she stammered, “U-uh… We-well this i-is moving a bit fast. Definitely again, but marriage? Spend a few years with me and then we can talk.” She laughed lightly as the self-deprecating humor and Hater pouted as he let his arm down. Audrina quickly noticed how upset he was and said, “Don’t worry. I find you handsome, charming, and most of all sweet. I’ve said this before, but I want to do this again. For now, that should be the plan because once you do a marriage ceremony with an Empath you can’t divorce. Your life forces become so tightly wound together that even too great a physical distance can cause serious pain to both parties. Separation ceremonies exist, but they fail so often and almost always end in the death of one or both parties.” She took a deep breath and walked over to Hater with a smile as she said, “I won’t predict the future of our relationship, but I will hope for it to last a long time.” She leaned down and kissed Hater’s forehead softly as the sun began rising behind him. Dawn had come in the hours they had spent talking and just enjoying each other’s company. Hater stood as he smiled and brushed some dirt of his robe and he embraced her as he said, “Okay. I think I can wait for a few years.” She hugged him back as they chuckled lightly and from a fair distance away a small orange fellow was sobbing happily while a nearby Zbornak was tearing up while still in shock that anyone could stand Lord Hater’s company for an entire night.


End file.
